Game apparatus have always had the goal of testing the skill of the players involved. The skill of the operator in the known prior art has varied from the ability of turning a crank faster than an opposing player as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 259,327, to the selection of various gear and ratchet arrangement typically illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,522. In all of the known prior art, the play pieces associated with the game apparatus are aligned on a play surface in a slot, each play piece being normally carried on an arm, and as shown in U.S Pat. Nos. 367,186 and 3,338,577, always aligned on the same radii from the center of the play surface. Unfortunately, the ability to win is more luck than skill. Therefore, after several games most players lose interest in these games.